


Casual

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Sun wanted to hang out in a gloryhole for some reason, dragging Guzma along. And it looks like two Interpol agents wanted to visit.





	

 

Guzma stared back at the young boy, Sun, as he excitingly rocked his body back and forth on the floor.

"Ooh, I wonder if anyone is gonna come here today?", Sun asked to himself rather than to anyone else. Guzma sighed, thinking back how the kid just broke into his house and dragged him all the way back to Po Town to this abandoned shack.

"So... why did you bring me here?", Guzma asked curiously. Stuck in a fairly tight room, only slightly bigger than a handicap bathroom stall and door tightly shut except for a small carved hole, Guzma shifted his legs for a more comfortable position as he looked back at the boy who just continued grinning.

"Oh, I just wanted some company. You're my friend, right?", Sun cheerfully stated, with a slight devious tone edging in. "And you needed company here, why?"

"Well, you're really more like my guard rather than anything else. You know this place got a bit of a reputation.", Sun said, moving his hand in a lewd motion. Guzma just rolled his eyes back. Sweeping back with his messy hair, he wondered how he became "friends" with such a weirdo.

True, he enjoyed their friendship when the kid was a lot more sane, and they had admittedly gotten drunk and had done... stuff, but hanging out in a shack where it's rumored people visited to get their rocks off is a bit too weird for his taste.

Sun glanced at Guzma, clearly understanding what Guzma was thinking. "If you don't want to stay, you can go, ya know? I was just a bit nervous.", Sun stated frankly, brows furrowed in sympathy.

Guzma crossed his arms grumpily, and leaned back to make himself comfortable. "If you're really that worried, I guess I don't mind just staying for a bit." Sun smiled and tried to reach for a hug, before awkwardly settling for a pat on Guzma's knee. "Thanks, bro."

A few moment of peace passed, and even energetic Sun seemed to be bored of the situation. Muffling a yawn, Guzma asked, "So what are you planning to do here?"

"Oh", Sun said bashfully. "Hehe, well I was planning to suck some dicks."

Guzma coughed abruptly in shock. "E-Excuse me?", he asked.

"What?", Sun replied in a deadpan manner. "I already told you that this place has a reputation, what did you think I would be doing?"

"Well...," Guzma looked away, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought you are gonna catch people and bring them to the police."

"Right..." Sun said, palming his face in confusion.

The recognizable tip tapping of footsteps could be heard, and Sun immediately twitched in excitement. Hands nervously rubbing against the hard wooden door he was leaning against, his breath quickening. Guzma just looked back at him, uncomfortably.

Taking his cap off so that he could press his ear against the door, he signaled Guzma to hush, as he tried to identify whoever was coming.

A gruff voice of a man that Sun couldn't recognize started to speak, and Sun pressed his ear harder, trying his best to listen to every word he said.

"Ah, so this is the well-known Gloryhole, is it?", the man said with a serious tone. Sun tried to figure out what kind of person the man was. Based on his tone, he was probably an older man, with a cool mature attitude... authoritarian occupation?

As Sun dreamily guessed who the man was, Guzma just stayed there. As much as he wanted to get out of the place and leave, the fact that there's an unknown man outside really put a damper onto his plans. Also, the chances of Sun being willing to let him go was fairly low.

"Hey... did we really have to come here", came forth a second voice. Sun's eyes widen in shock and excitement as he recognized the voice. It's Nanu, the Kahuna of Ula'ula Island. As Sun excitedly pumped in his arms, Guzma bit his lips in worry. Oh come on, a Kahuna coming here? They are so fucked.

Sun quickly grabbed a notepad and jolted down a message. Slipping it underneath the door, he patiently wait for a reply, as Guzma looked on, paralyzed with fear.

"Hey, big boys. Wanna have some fun? Winky face. Slip your dick through the hole for the orgasm of your lifetime. Winky face.". The mysterious man read out the message, as Nanu groaned out from behind.

Guzma leaned in closer to Sun, "Really, dude?" Sun whispered quietly in reply, "Well, I don't want people to know it's me and girls use winky faces all the time."

"Ah, this must be from a young woman!", the mysterious man shouted confidently. Sun gave a thumbs up to Guzma who just replied with a face palm. "Well, since this woman is giving such a generous offer, it would be rude to simply refuse, don't you think?"

"Do whatever you want", said Nanu and Sun licked his lips eagerly. Admittedly, he was more interested at getting the chance of tasting Nanu's cock, but you gotta settle for what you can have.

Guzma uncomfortably shift his legs closer to his body. Is Sun really just gonna suck someone off in front of him?

Peering through the hole, Sun could see a hand unzipping a pants zipper and he quickly dodged before the phallus can protrude out. Sun gasped in excitement as a semi-hard dick push through the hole, with a firm helmet head and a fairly decent-size shaft.

Guzma narrowed his eyes and looked away, staring straight at the wall on the other side. His eyes flickered back at Sun, who winked and mouthed out a "thank you" to him before Sun slipped a tongue on the side of the cock.

A soft groan rang out, the acoustics of the room making it sound louder than it was. Sun quietly hummed in happily as he dragged his tongue alongside the side of the cock, as his unoccupied hands gently rubbed the head. As the cock harden and the head leaked pre-cum, Sun pulled back and stared back.

Admittedly, the lighting in the room is terrible but from the low light, Sun would estimate that the cock is an alright 7 incher. Similar to Guzma, he embarrassingly mused to himself. Though he much prefer Guzma's cock, he probably wouldn't admit that to his face.

Adjusting his body so he can look at the cock straight on, he awkwardly bumped against Guzma who leaned back and shift his body to the backside of the room to give space. Blushing furiously at the sight of his friend enveloping cock in his mouth, he shyly looked away, as Sun pressed his lips against the cockhead before slowly shoving it into his mouth.

Rubbing his tongue against the underside of the helmet, he thirstily lapped against the cockhead, cooing and moaning against the cock. Vibrations hit and he can hear the man behind the wall, puffing and huffing. With an unexpected eagerness, the cock would pull back and slam back in, eliciting a cough from Sun in response.

Guzma watched on, his fists clenching and he breathe out angrily. What kind of asshole would fuck his- this kid so roughly? Sun would occasionally pull off from the hard cock and glanced back at Guzma. Is he looking for encouragement or something?

Giving Sun a nod, Guzma laid back as he awkwardly palmed the erection that's slowly growing inside his pants. He really didn't want to go hard, he just wanted Sun to finish and quickly dragged him out of here, but the sight of Sun glowing red, as he slobbered all over the rock hard dick... He shifted his body away from Sun and looked on with hooded eyes.

As Sun gave the mystery man a blowjob that Sun could like to consider as excellent, the man happily moved his hips against the wet orifice, drawing back occasionally to then shoving it hard down Sun's throat.

As Sun closed his eyes, working his tongue aggressively, his ears perked out at the light moans and gasps coming from the man next to him. As he quickly glanced sideways, the eyes met with Guzma, who went from palming himself to explicitly jerking himself off, with slippery hands covered with pre-cum.

Sun blushed and quickly looked away. He didn't expect Guzma to outright take out his dick and start jacking off. Suckling the head of the cock before pulling back, Sun quickly stroked the mystery cock before it quickly came all over his hand.

Squeaking as squirts of cum erupted out, the cum flew out and stained a bit of Sun's shirt and pants, receiving a annoyed whine from Sun in response. As the cock slowly turned flaccid, it was removed from the hole and presumably tucked away.

Sun sighed. As he massaged his throat with his hands, he turned back to Guzma who was awkwardly trying to stuff his erected cock back into his pants. With a shy smile, Sun crawled seductively closer to Guzma who started blushing back.

Interrupted by a cough, Sun turned back to the hole to see another cock emerging out. "Who the hell is that?", he thought to himself and he quickly shuffled back into position. Guzma watched back, temper slowly rising as he watched Sun moved closer to the cock, his face unreadable in the dim light.

He's right here with an fucking hard on and Sun's gonna go crawling back to an anonymous dick. He bit his lips, thumbs rubbing his knuckles as he watched Sun pressed his soft lips against the new cock.

Sun pouted. As he grazed his lips and tongue against the new phallus, he wondered who it could belong to. It looked different from the mystery man, and he didn't hear anyone new enter the room, so it must have been- oh.

Gulping in a mixture of excitement and nervousness, Sun slathered his tongue on the underside of the cock, letting the cock lay gently on his face. Though he was tired from the previous blowjob, he wanted to give this cock a really good one, especially if it belongs to Nanu.

Pulling back away, he brushed his hair aside and examined the fat cock in front of him. Based on its side, it's at least 7.5 inches, and it's surprisingly thick. Nanu looked like he was hung but the thickness... Sun pondered if it really belonged to Nanu. Shaking his head, he steeled himself and made himself comfortable. Better not risk it.

Pressing his hands against the door for support, Sun tried to loosen his gag reflex and slowly pressed his lips against the throbbing cockhead. As its pre-cum lubricated the surface of Sun's tender lips, Sun became more bold, pushing it deeper down his throat as he continued to breathe through his nose.

A surprisingly loud groan rang out, and Sun's eyes widen. The voice just confirmed it, he's definitely sucking off Nanu. Sun would recognize Nanu's droll voice anywhere. Guzma seemed to realize the same thing, as his breathing drew heavily as he connected the dots together.

He couldn't believe right now that Nanu was fucking Sun in the mouth. Based on Sun's flustered expression, it seems like he was enjoying it too. "Oh, yeah. Come on, swallow Daddy's cock", grumbled Nanu under his breath, pressing his hips harder against the door hole, groaning as Sun swallowed deeper.

Sun whimpered at the unexpected roughness coming from Nanu. He always seemed like a casual chill guy, Sun always figured that he would be the type to lay back and let their partner do all the work. As his fingers tightened their grasp against the door, Sun sucked it up before wiggling his head to make it easier to swallow.

Watching Sun act like this, like a slut in heat, ready to open his mouth for anyone irritated Guzma. Moving silently, he moved closer to Sun until he was right behind him. Brushing Sun's hair lightly, he whispered, "You're such a fucking slut, kid."

Sun whined at the sudden closeness of Guzma and the random taunt that he gave. Closing his eyes, he focused on pleasuring the cock in his mouth, using his tongue to touch as much area as possible. Making it harder was Nanu, with his quick and hard jabs straight at his mouth. Sometimes he would push his cock upwards, brushing Sun's palate, and sometimes he would dive all the back in, making Sun gag and cough.

Not helping was the fact that Guzma had his hand on his back and was gently pushing it down, taunting with insults and derogatory comments, which admittedly Sun thought was kinda hot, but kinda unnecessary at this current moment.

Eventually, Sun was able to fit in almost all of the cock down his throat. Maintaining his breathing, he pushed all the way down to the base, receiving a loud moan from Nanu in response. As he congratulated himself for a job well done, Guzma's grasp on his head tightened and push him all the way down.

Sun's eyes widen in surprise, as he tried to pull away from the throbbing dick shoved in his throat. However, Guzma wasn't letting go. "You're gonna choke it you, you fucking idiot.", he growled. Sun shifted his hips backwards, trying to push Guzma off as his throat painfully clenched around the meat.

Nanu, happily unaware of what is happening behind the walls, kept his dick shoved all the way. Sweating profusely, he grunted as he felt the wet cavern clamp against his cock. He hadn't gotten head like this in ages. He just wished that there wasn't a door between them so he could watch whoever is there, having his cock shoved in balls deep and having his pubes tickling their nose.

Rocking his hips, he rapidly thrust his hips back and forth, reeling from the sensation of his coming orgasm, as his balls twitched in excitement. Before long, he let out a drawn out groan, as he spilled his sperm out, letting out thick ropes of cum down someone's throat. He chuckled at himself, he hoped whomever was ready. He hadn't cum in ages and his balls were full.

On the other side, Sun gasped as heated warm cum came spilling deep in his throat. As it pumped straight down his throat, he aggressively pushed his butt against Guzma, who just chuckled and grind his erect cock against him.

After Nanu finished, he slowly pulled out, hearing an lewd plop sound as he separate his softening cock away from the mysterious mouth. Giving a sigh of pleasure, he looked around before leaning down and whispering, "Good job, whoever you are. Come by the Po Town police station if you ever have free time."

Smirking to himself, he slowly walked out as he stuffed his cock back into his slacks and went out to meet with Looker, who was carrying a plastic bag filled with a skull grunt shirt. "It was such a bargain. This is a wonderful town!", Looker exclaimed. Nanu just nodded in reply before they walked away.

\----

"D-did you really have to do that?", Sun complained as he beat up on Guzma's chest. Guzma, unaffected, just scratched his head. "Ah, sorry, kid. I guess I got caught up by the heat of the moment."

"Geez, my voice is gonna be raspy for days now." Getting up on his feet, Sun stretched his legs and reached for his fallen hat. Guzma tried to stare at Sun's ass, slightly massaging his still-harden cock.

Opening the door and getting out, Sun continued stretching his joints. "Guzma, you owe me some lozenges." Sun said, his tone back to cheerful. "Uh, right. Sorry." Guzma replied apologetically.

"So... you got some free time later, kid?" Guzma asked, eyes scrolling through Sun's body.

"Ah... well, I need to visit Route 8 in a bit. Got some message telling me to meet someone there.", Sun shrugged his shoulders before skipping ahead. "See ya!", Sun called out as he ran off, leaving Guzma alone and horny.

As Guzma walked back through Po Town, furiously rubbing himself and grumbling at how Sun's a cock tease, he got a message on his phone.

"See you at your house in a few hours ;) - Sun"

Guzma just grinned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Guzma/Nanu glory hole and Guzma ended up being like 15% of the fic. Also I couldn't think of a good title. I feel terrible. I quite enjoyed writing this though. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and criticism are welcomed as usual.


End file.
